


Hidge Prompt oneshots

by fluffy_Socks19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Punk, hidge, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_Socks19/pseuds/fluffy_Socks19
Summary: A bunch of oneshots that I come up with using prompts I find or people give me! Feel free to suggest prompts for me to do!





	1. Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration/Prompt: Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson  
> Story: Hunk and his pregnant wife, Pidge, have a lazy morning together. Pidge wants to go out in the rain and Hunk just wants her to relax.  
> Perspective: Mostly 3rd person but starts off as Hunk and fades into Pidge.

Hunk woke up to the sound of rain hitting the roof. He rolled over and put an arm over his wife. He snuggled closer and pressed his nose in the crook of her neck.  
Pidge hummed happily,”good morning.” She brought her hand up to Hunk's head and curled his dark hair around her fingers.  
Hunk kissed her neck,”morning.” He rubbed her swollen belly. Pidge rolled over and pressed her forehead against his, her belly got in the way of them properly cuddling. Hunk kissed the smaller paladin, and said paladin happily kissed him back. They shared a few more kisses and cuddled for a few more minutes before Pidge put her glasses on and got up to go to the toilet. Hunk got up and pulled a shirt on over his boxers and headed out of their room to start breakfast.  
He walked to the kitchen and got out flour, milk, eggs and sugar. He got a bowl, wooden spoon and pan out. As he was getting the bowl out he heard the front door slam shut.  
He peered down the hall and saw Pidge standing outside. “Pidge!” He followed her out onto the veranda. She was standing under the veranda's roof, her cupped hand was out in the rain, catching the falling water. The rain splashed off of her hand and made little spots on her green singlet and grey tracksuit pants.  
Hunk opened the back door and stepped outside, letting the screen door slam shut behind him.  
“Pidge...” Hunk walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on top of her honey-coloured hair. “What are you doing out here?” Pidge adjusted her glasses and put her hand that wasn’t in the rain over Hunk's.  
“It’s nice out here...” she mumbled. The temperature was perfect, even if it was a bit humid, the rain cooled the air down.  
“It’s raining... come back inside...” Hunk kissed the top of her head.  
Pidge gazed across the land that they lived on. After they got married a few years ago, Hunk and Pidge moved to their own place about a 20 minute drive from the garrison, only two if they flew in their lions. They had one and a half acres of land so they could land the lions and any space ship the garrison wanted them to work on. Pidge looked up at the lions. They were on opposite sides of a big oak tree. Hunk followed her gaze to them. The rain hit the lion's metal plates, causing a metallic knocking sound.  
“Come inside...” Hunk repeated,”I’m making pancakes.” Pidge hummed happily.  
“Let’s eat outside,” Pidge brought his left hand up and started playing with his gold ring, rotating it around his finger.  
“Why?” Hunk hummed.  
“It’s raining and we never eat outside anymore,” Pidge stopped playing with her husband's ring and brought his hand up to her lips, kissing each knuckle.  
“It’s just raining... there’s no need to be outside,” Hunk said, raising an eyebrow.  
“The baby needs to be in the rain,” Pidge told him.  
Hunk trailed kisses down her neck and Pidge knew she’d won.  
“Okay...” he mumbled into her neck. “I’ll start on the pancakes. Blueberry or banana?” He pulled away from her.  
“Banana.” Pidge turned around and pulled him down to her lips by his shirt. He happily leant down and they shared a long kiss before Hunk pulled away and headed inside to start cooking. Pidge walked over to the hanging love seat and curled her legs underneath her. With the chair's slow rocking and the soft pounding of the rain relaxing Pidge, she drifted off into a light doze.  
Hunk woke her up by gently rubbing her arm. A cup of tea and a plate of banana pancakes was pressed into her hands, which she happily started eating. She put the cup of tea onto the outside table next to her as Hunk sat next to her on the love seat with his breakfast. They ate together slowly as they had no where to be until later; Shiro and Lance were covering their classes today because Pidge had an appointment at 2pm.  
Pidge had her feet curled underneath her and Hunk had his feet on the ground, swinging the hanging love seat slowly. Pidge finished her pancakes first and kissed Hunk on the cheek after placing her empty plate on the table. Hunk finished his not long after and, after placing his plate on the table as well, wrapped his arms around Pidge's swollen belly. He pressed his lips to Pidge's and she placed her hands on his chest. Pidge deepened the kiss but pulled back in surprise when she felt something move in her stomach.  
“Hunk, the baby's kicking again!” She rubbed her growing belly happily and sat back onto her heels. Hunk made a happy noise and pressed his hands against her belly button. He gasped when he felt something push against his hand. Pidge giggled and placed her hands on the back of his neck. She pulled his face towards hers and they kissed as the rain poured down, pulling away or making little noises whenever they felt the baby kick.


	2. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/inspiration: Father’s Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the full prompt:  
> Person A is lounging on the couch on Father’s Day when Person B approaches and hands them a card. A is confused, as they don’t have kids yet, until they open it and see a picture of B holding a positive pregnancy test/adoption papers/etc. How they react is up to you!

Hunk buttoned up the white shirt and rolled the sleeves up. He grabbed the belt on the bed and buckled it up around his olive coloured pants. It was Father’s Day and Hunk was getting ready to go to his parent’s house. Hunk and Pidge gone to the Holt’s house yesterday and met up with Matt and Pidge’s parents for lunch. Now it was Hunk’s turn to see his parents.

Although they didn’t have to leave for another hour, at least, Hunk had gotten ready early so he could relax before he and Pidge went to Hunk’s childhood home.

He brushed his hair and adjusted his orange bandanna before heading to the living room. He sat on the couch and flicked the tv on. He was scrolling through the channels when arms were gently wrapped around his shoulders. He tilted his head and kissed his wife. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away first.

“I have something for you,” she handed him a card. It was a pretty blank card other than the giant words; HAPPY FATHERS DAY!

Hunk raised an eyebrow. “Haven’t we already seen your father?” He asked her, confused.

She nodded, ”the card’s for you.” 

Hunk still locked confused. Then he blushed and asked, “is this some sort of kink?” Pidgd looked horrified.  
“No! Just open it!” She urged. Hunk shrugged and opened the card. Something fell out of it and landed in his lap. He picked up the object and turned it around. It was long, thin and had a small tab sticking out of it. There was a small cross on the little window that was located in the middle of thin object. 

It was a pregnancy test.

A positive one.

His face went from confusion to happiness.  
“Pidge! Is this-is it real?” Pidge nodded, her bottom lip between her teeth. Hunk jumped up and scooped Pidge up.  
“Oh! Pidge! We’re going to be parents!” He cried. He covered her face with pecks and kisses and then pressed his lips to hers for a long time. 

When Hunk pulled away, he was beaming. Pidge smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hunk pressed hif forehead to hers and sat on the couch, Pidge curled up in his lap and pressed her forehead against his as well. She giggled when Hunk kissed her again and sighed and tilted her neck when he started to trail kisses down it. Pidge brought her hands up to his hair and twirled her fingers in it. She gently tugged on his hair and Hunk stopped kissing her neck and lifted his head back to her height. 

They gazed into each others eyes and kissed and cuddled until it was time to leave.


	3. Pretty eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/Inspiration: “I noticed their eyes were pretty. And then I got sad because my eyes are boring and brown.”

Lance let his bayard retract and dissapear. He was breathing hard and his mouth was dry. He stretched and exited the Garrison's training room. He walked down the hall and turned down the hall. He headed down the stairs and turned onto another hallway. He turned into the kitchen and saw Hunk sitting on the ground, leaning against the cupboard, instead of up and cooking.

“Hunk?” Hunk jumped and looked over at Lance.

“Oh, hi Lance,” he sounded distracted.

Lance raised an eyebrow, this wasn’t like Hunk. “Is something wrong?” He was still standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Hunk sighed, “no...” When Lance didn’t look convinced he added, “it’s just... I think I have a crush on someone? B-but I don’t know...”

Lance brightened, this was his sort of problem. “Why do you think you have a crush on them?” He made his way over to Hunk and sat down next to him.

Hunk looked down at his fingers, “well... we always get along and I love talking with them...” Lance nodded at him to continue. “A-and whenever I’m around them, I feel all mushy and nervous and... happy? And I always want to spend more time her-“

“Ah, so it’s a girl,” Lance butted in, which made Hunk blush.

“Yeah, Uh, um... sh-she’s really pretty, like, super pretty. I mean, I already kinda knew I liked her...”

“Then why are you here?” Lance asked.

“Well... I was looking into her eyes and I noticed her eyes were pretty. And then I got sad because my eyes are boring and brown. And... aren’t crushes supposed to make you feel better about yourself? Aren’t they supposed to make you happy, not sad?” He asked as he stared at his hands.

“That’s a hard question... crushes are wierd, man. They can make you feel amazing and confident, but they can also make you super self-conscious. And... being around your crush can make you feel like the happiest guy in the universe, but it can also make you want to die, like when they kiss someone in front of you or introduce you to their boyfriend _Liam_ ,” he spat out the name before realising Hunk was staring at him curiously.

He shook his head, “it doesn’t matter, as long as your crush doesn’t make you hurt or uses you for their own benefit.” He smiled at Hunk, “does that help at all?”

Hunk nodded, “Thanks Lance.” He pulled Lance in for a hug before getting up. “Next time you have a crush, try not to get your heart broken,” Hunk smiled at him kindly and Lance blushed, but smiled.

“Thanks,” he whispered.

Hunk nodded and left the kitchen. Lance smiled and watched him go before getting a glass of water. As he was drinking, he wondered who Hunk was talking about.

He’d said they always got along, so not Allura, maybe Romelle? Nah, they barely knew eachother and never really hung out. Who else could it be... then it suddenly struck him. 

Pidge!

He choked on his water and it splattered everywhere. As he gasped in air he realised how obvious it was. They were always together, working on one thing or another, sometimes staying up far too late then they should and seemed to agree on almost everything- except maybe modulating, whatever that was. They were always smiling and laughing and Hunk had been caring about how he looked more lately, sometimes making them late for important meetings and classes. It all made sense, every wierd thing Hunk had been doing lately.

Lance put a hand to his head, _how could he be so oblivious?_ He smirked when he realised he could play matchmaker with them. Starting a plan in his head of how to get Hunk and Pidge together, he headed down the hall towards his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I loved writing it! It makes me happy writing such mushy fluff. If you haven’t already, you should check out Jack Johnson’s stuff! I’ve been listening to his stuff non-stop for a few days and his song Banana Pancakes made me think of this story. I did get the song inspiration from a Tumblr page that’s just about Hidge/Punk but I can’t find it! Anyway, thanks for reading! Give me a prompt if you want! Thanks, bye!


End file.
